Love,Love Hatsune
by danielaadrianaaguirreaguilar20
Summary: mmm...lean y descubranlo...pesimo summary bye.
1. El comienzo de mi nacimiento

capitulo 1:"el comienzo de mi nacimiento"

maestro:-"ya casi esta lista mi creación, solo hace falta añadir su voz y estará lista"  
programa:-"iniciando sistema vocaloid"  
maestro:-"ya esta lista"  
programa:-"hola mi creador"  
maestro:-"¿sabes cual es tu nombre?"  
programa:-"no lo sé, ¿cual es mi nombre creador?"  
maestro:-"tu nombre es miku hatsune"  
miku:-"es un lindo nombre creador"  
maestro:-"bien, miku voy a presentarte con los demás vocaloid ,vístete con la ropa que te traje"  
miku:-"gracias creador, pero ¿donde vamos?"  
maestro:-"pues vamos al mundo exterior"  
miku:-"¿mundo exterior?, ¿que es eso creador?"  
maestro:-"pues miku lo veras por ti misma, porque el mundo exterior es un poco difícil de explicar por lo maravilloso que es"  
miku:-"entonces ¿que esperamos? * vistiéndote*  
maestro:-"bien,entonces te espero fuera del laboratorio" *caminando hacia la puerta*  
miku:-"¡!lista!  
maestro:-" ¿!¿he?¡?, ¿pero en que momen... ya no importa entonces vamos  
miku:-"¡yeiiiii!  
maestro:-"veo que estas entusiasmada "  
miku:-"pues claro que si, conoceré el mundo maravilloso que tu me dices"  
maestro:-"ok,bueno sube al auto"  
miku:-"* subiéndose al auto* ¡vamos creador!  
* después de que llegue al mundo no sabia que era el mundo exterior y al ver por la ventana del auto vi lo radiante y brillante que era, había muchos colores y personas que sonreían o reían, me pregunto ¿que pasara cuando llegue a conocer a los demás vocaloid que mi creador me menciono, ¡que emoción!

* * *

**Holap dani-chan al servicio x3 bueno no e terminado mi serie mujeres arriba pero bueno...aki les traigo otra serie se llama love,love hatsune :3 ojala que les aya gustado bye :3**


	2. Conociendo a mi nueva familia

capitulo 2:"conociendo a mi nueva familia"

kaito:-"ya llegue y con mas helados para la nueva o nuevo"  
meiko:-"pero...si ya habías comprado helados  
kaito:-"pues nunca son suficientes"  
meiko:-"deberías parar de comer helados, es increíble que no seas diabético"  
kaito:-"pues... según el maestro nosotros no podemos padecer de enfermedades humanas, nosotros las únicas enfermedades que tendríamos seria un virus o otra cosa"  
rin:-"ya va a llegar el nuevo ,llamaron recién del laboratorio, están en camino"  
kaito:-"bien guardare los helados para que no se derritan  
len:-"si para que no se derritan en tu boca ,kaito u.u"  
kaito:-"si guardas las palabras que salen de tu boca,no te lanzare por la ventana como meiko"  
* abriendo la puerta*  
maestro:-"todos reunance para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia"  
* reuniéndose*  
maestro:-"todos conozcan a miku"  
miku:-* escondiéndome* ho-hola a todos"  
todos: "que tierna y tímida"  
maestro:-"bien se la dejo a cargo, tengo que volver al laboratorio"  
miku:-"creador por favor no se valla, no me deje sola"  
maestro:-"tranquila miku ellos no te harán daño, es tu familia"  
len:-"si miku,no te aremos nada solo te ventaremos por la ventana"  
miku:-"* escondiéndome detrás de mi creador* no me deje sola por favor"  
rin:-"tranquila miku el solo jugaba no debes temernos ¿ok?"  
miku::-"o-ok"  
maestro:-"bien me voy" *cerrar puerta*  
meiko:-"se nos olvidó preguntar el numero de ella"  
kaito:-"veamos su hombro"  
todos:¡¿HE?! ¡¿el numero 1?!  
miku:-"¿que?...  
fin del episodio...


	3. Nueva integrante,nuevos cambios

capitulo 3:"nueva integrante,nuevos cambios"

miku:-"¿sucede algo con el numero? *observando numero*  
meiko:-"no no es eso,solo es que el maestro nos hablo mucho de ti dijo que eras como la copia casi exacta de un humano real, eso es todo"  
miku:-"¿maestro?, ¿te refieres al creador?  
kaito:"si miku, deberías acostumbrarte a llamarle maestro ya que el nos ayuda con nuestras canciones, por esa razón le decimos maestro"  
rin:-"kaito, miku no pidió una razón solo pregunto si su creador era el maestro  
kaito:-"buenoo...pero creo que explicarle las razones seria mejor para que entienda ¿no?  
len:-"pues ahora,¿que hacemos?  
meiko:-"preparare la cena para todos,mientras esperamos a los demás, kaito tu entretiene a miku"  
kaito:-"¿pero como?"  
rin:-"juguemos todos con la consola de juegos,le enseñaremos a miku a jugar con la consola,seguro le gustara jugar con la consola igual que yo cuando llegue  
* cuando miku había aprendido a jugar llegaron los que faltaban*  
luca:-"estoy exhausta y hambrienta"  
Gakupo:-"yo igual luka,¿meiko,falta poco para la cena?  
meiko:-"estará lista en unos minutos,saluden a la nueva integrante por mientras"  
luka y Gakupo:"¿nueva?  
miku:-"hola soy miku hatsune un gusto en conocerlos * sonreír*  
luka y Gakupo:"que linda¡"  
mikuo:-"meiko¡ mas vale que este lista la cen...  
miku:-"hola soy miku * sonreír*  
mikuo:-"* quedándose observando*  
miku:-"¿pasa algo?...  
mikuo:-"no es nada...pero...¿quien eres tu?  
kaito:-"es miku ¿que no escuchaste?  
mikuo:-"eso ya lo se idiota¡...!lo que trato de decir es quien porque es parecida a mi¡  
meiko:-"porque son hermanos ustedes dos"  
mikuo:-"¿como lo sabes que es mi hermana?  
meiko:-"el maestro me lo dijo"  
miku:-"valla al llegar aca no tenia idea de que tenia un onii-san"  
mikuo:-"pues ya somos dos"  
todos:"sonrien"  
mikuo y miku:-"¿que pasa?  
fin del episodio


	4. Mi hermano y yo

capitulo 4:"mi hermano y yo"

kaito:-"bueno dejemos todo esto y espesemos a cenar,tengo hambre"  
miku:-"¿donde me siento?  
kaito:-"siéntate junto ami miku,si te sientas con cualquiera de nosotros esepto yo podrían quitarte el almuerzo¡  
todos:*mirada asesina hacia kaito*  
miku:-"ok kaito me sentare junto a ti * sonreír*"  
kaito:-"*sonrojado* o-ok miku...  
todos:-"a comer¡"  
después de dormir todos desdieron ver una película familiar pero mikuo se fue al mirador miku al ver que no estaba su hermano decidió ir con el  
miku:-"que haces onii-san?  
mikuo:-"solo veo las estrellas"  
miku:-"mirar hacia arriba*nunca havia visto las estrellas  
mikuo:-"¿en serio? ...se me había olvidado que tu eras una recién llegada al mundo  
miku:-"onii-san,¿no estas contento que yo he llegado?  
mikuo:-"no es eso solo es que...me habías sorprendido al saber que tenia una hermana,eso es todo  
miku:-"ya veo, tranquilo onii-san yo igual me había sorprendido de que tenia un onii-san * apollar cabeza en el hombro de mi onii-san*  
mikuo:-"* sonrojado*bu-bueno volvamos aya adentro empieza a llegar viento para aca  
miku:-"ok"  
kaito:-"miku siéntate al lado mio"  
miku:-"ok kaito"  
mikuo:-"*agarrando brazo de miku* como no nos conocemos bien seria mejor que estuviéramos un poco mas cerca para conocernos mejor...  
luka:-"creo detectar un hermano celoso en esta habitación"  
todos:-"*mirando a len*"  
luka:-"no me refiero a len hablo de mikuo"  
mikuo:-"no soy celoso solo quiero conocer mejor a mi hermana eso es todo"  
todos:-"como tu digas mikuo"  
después de la película todos se fueron a dormir como la habitación de miku no había terminado devia dormir con alguien...  
meiko:-"miku dormirá con rin ya que ellas son casi de la misma edad"  
rin:-"meiko no creo len duerme en la misma habitación que yo ademas nuestras camas son de dos literas no creo que quepa miku"  
meiko:-"entonces como rin duerme en la habitación de su hermano miku dormirá con su hermano  
mikuo:-"¿que?...pero mi cama no es como las de rin y len para que estén en la misma habitación  
meiko:-"son hermanos no pasara nada entre ustedes dos"  
kaito:-"que tal si duerme en mi habitación y yo estaré en la habitación de mikuo"  
meiko:-"me parece bien"  
todos se fueron a dormir pero mikuo se quedo un rato observando la ventana mirando las estrellas  
mikuo:-"¿tener una nee-san? maestro que otras sorpresas me traerás a la próxima?  
fin del episodio


	5. Un nuevo día,muchas cosas por conocer

capitulo 5:"un nuevo día,muchas mas cosas por conocer"

miku:-"*despertando* ¿que hora es?.. *observando el reloj*  
miku:-"..."  
miku:"¡¿YA SON LAS 2:56?!  
miku:-"*vestirse* ya es muy tarde ¿que me dirán?  
pensamientos de miku: meiko:-eres una niña floja¡  
kaito:-"debiste despertarte mucho mas temprano para alcanzar desayuno deberás esperar la cena como castigo  
mikuo:-"que pena nee-san yo fui al parque de diversiones pero lastima mente no estabas despierta y no te pude llevar fue divertido que lastima que no lo pudiste ver  
miku:-"!debo apresurarme¡ *salir hacia afuera de la habitación* *tropezando*  
mikuo y kaito: "¡miku! te duele algo?  
miku:-"¿no están enojados porque desperté tarde?  
kaito:-"¿que tarde? pero miku son las 5:00 am  
miku:-"¿qu-que?...pero...el reloj..  
mikuo:-"¿ah el reloj de mi habitación? esta adelantado debí desirtelo ayer...lo siento  
miku:-"no importa onii-san te perdono no fue tu intención" * sonreír*  
mikuo:-"* sonrojado* bueno miku aprovechemos un poco la hora porque no vamos al parque  
miku:-"¿en serio? ¿iremos?  
mikuo:-"pues si quiero que conozcas aquí en el vecindario  
kaito:-"yo igual voy aprovechare de comprar mas helados"  
mikuo:-"pero meiko me dijo que ayer compraste 25 helados ¿que les paso a los helados?  
kaito:-"pues...¡len se los comió!  
len:-"*saliendo del cuarto* no me metas a mi en tus mentiras kaito"  
miku:-"bueno ¿que esperamos? vamos ya al parque¡  
*llegando al parque*  
kaito:-"¿miku quieres ver el mirador? se ve toda la ciudad?"  
miku:-"¿en serio? vamos kaito¡  
kaito:"*le sonríe diabolicamente a mikuo* vamos miku  
mikuo:-"*agarrando a miku de la mano* si kaito vamos  
kaito:-"u.u ok..."  
* después de dar un paseo volvieron hacia el hogar para ver si todos ya se habían levantado*  
rin:-"al fin llegaron ¿donde fueron?  
miku:-"mikuo y kaito me llevaron al parque, ¡fue muy divertido!  
rin:-"*mirando a kaito y a mikuo*  
kaito y mikuo: *miradas asesinas hacia los dos*  
rin:-"ya veo que se llevaron bien =_:= ellos dos  
rin:-"cierto se me había olvidado hoy,miku,te llevaremos a la playa ¿te parece miku?  
miku:-"que...¿la playa?


	6. Mi primer día en la playa con mi familia

capitulo 6:"mi primer día en la playa con mi familia y mi hermano"

rin:-"si miku vamos a ir a la playa para que la puedas conocer"  
miku:-"¡si por supuesto que quiero ir a la playa!  
rin:-"bueno entonces ponte traje de baño que iremos después de el desayuno"  
miku:-"siii...¿meiko cuanto falta para el desayuno?"  
al terminar de desayunar todos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para ir a la playa  
miku:-"rin...*golpear puerta*...rin...  
rin:-"¿si miku?  
miku:-"ettooo...tienes un traje de baño que me des?"  
rin:-"claro miku pero solo tengo un bikini pero igual te servirá"  
miku:-"gracias rin * sonríe*"

todos subieron al auto para llegar a la playa pero hubo un pequeño descuido se olvidaron de que meiko era un poquito ruda con el volante y creo...que ya es demasiado tarde para que se den cuenta pobres...

len:-"para la próxima ves que vengamos a la playa nos venimos en metro  
todos:-"sera lo mejor"  
meiko:"*mirada asesina para todos*  
miku:-"onii-san meiko da miedo"  
mikuo:-"lo se miku"  
rin:-"bueno que esperamos la playa esta ahí e frente y nosotros acá vamos¡  
miku:-"bueno hora de andar en traje de baño"  
mikuo y kaito: *sonrojados*

miku:-"bueno a jugar¡  
mikuo:-"miku..."  
miku:-"si onii-san?"  
mikuo:-"etto..yo quería decirte si quieres ir a pase...  
kaito:-"miku¡,¿quieres ir por unos helados?  
mikuo:-"kaito...*mirada asesina*  
kaito:-"que sucede mikuo? ¿te molesta que miku venga conmigo?  
mikuo:-"no es eso solo que...¡NO INTERRUMPAS!  
kaito:-"bueno si eso es todo...vamos miku"  
miku:-"claro kaito"  
mikuo:-"yo tanbien quiero ir a comprar helados vamos los dos"  
luka:-"yo tanbien quiero un helado¡..los acompañare  
gakupo:-"hey! no se olviden de mi  
meiko:-"ir por un helado estaría bien ahora"  
rin:-"creo que vamos todos"

Kaito:viva

mikuo:-"me parece bien cierto kaito?  
kaito:"no te burles"  
luka:-"¿esperen un momento donde se fueron len y miku?"  
gakupo:-"¿no sera que ellos dos tengan una relación?  
mikuo y kaito:-"no permitiré eso¡"  
len y miku:-"ocurre algo?"  
mikuo y kaito:-"miku¡"  
miku:"que pasa?"  
*regresando a casa*  
len:-"ya les dijimos que fui con miku porque me llamo la atención de que habían muchos cangrejos y quería que me ayudara para llevarlos esto es todo¡"  
mikuo:-"para la próxima avisen ustedes dos donde irán en especialmente tu miku  
miku:-"pero onii-san solo me fui por unos...*contando* unos segundos¡  
mikuo:-"no importa solo quiero que avises a donde vas para la próxima"  
meiko:bueno basta a tanta charla veamos la televisión ¿les parece?  
televisor: y ahora la canción del grupo vocaloid cantada por megurine luka  
miku:-"luka estas en la tele¡"  
luka:-"si ya lo veo"  
miku:-"que linda es tu voz luka"  
luka:-"gracias miku"  
televisor:ahora veamos a len kagamine con su canción spice...  
miku:-"que paso?"  
len:-"nada se corto el cable *escondiendo control*  
meiko:-"miku el maestro llamo y dijo que pasado mañana debes asistir a la escuela a si que mañana tienes que prepararte"  
miku:-"¿escuela?  
mikuo:-"una escuela es donde te enseñan todo lo que debes saber"  
miku:-"ah ya veo y mikuo ¿vendrá conmigo?  
mikuo:-"no lo creo miku odio ir a la escuela ademas siempre hay chicas que me molestan"  
meiko:-"entonces creo que miku debería ir con kaito,"solos" los dos, compartiendo amistad

Kaito:me parece una buena idea Meiko

mikuo:-"miku de repente empiezo a pensar que la escuela no esta tan mal iremos pasado mañana"  
miku:-"ok onii"  
gakupo:-"cambiando el tema a las de las canciones cuando creen que escucharemos cantar a miku?  
luka:-"dejemos que se tome su tiempo ella deside cuando cantar, no podemos obligarla a cantar"  
gakupo:-"tienes razón luka, que tal si vemos una película"  
kaito:-"claro yo quiero elegir la película" (una película de terror para que todos se abrasen)  
kaito:-"bien ya puse la película hora de verla"  
miku:-"¿donde me siento?  
kaito:-"miku siéntate al lado mio  
miku:-"claro kaito"  
mikuo:-"miku puedo sentarme a tu lado?"  
miku:-"claro onii-san"  
kaito:-"(maldito mikuo va a arruinar mi oportunidad

empieza la película y los primeros en asustarse fueron kaito y mikuo (miedosos u.u), luego siguió gakupo y luka, después vino el miedo de miku y era el tiempo de quien abrazara kaito o mikuo...pero lo uniko que abrazo fue la almohada que tenia en sus brazos u.u  
miku:-"creo que ya he visto muchas películas me hire a dormir"...  
miku:-"etto...onii-san...  
mikuo:-"si miku?"  
miku:-"como len y rin pueden dormir juntos puedes dormir conmigo

mikuo:-"*sonrojado* bueno...estee  
kaito:-"miku duerme con nosotros en mi habitación así estarás mas acompañada"  
meiko:-"¿porque no dormimos todos juntos acá en el salón?"  
rin:-"si creo que sera mejor para todos"  
miku:-"mikuo dormirás al lado mio?"  
mikuo:-"*sonrojado* cl-claro miku  
kaito y para que no tengas miedo estaré al otro lado tuyo  
miku:-"gracias kaito"  
mikuo:-"kaito...al lado durmiendo ...con mi hermana?...  
Fin del episodio


	7. Una noche,como un campamento

capitulo 8: "una noche como campamento"

len:-"que tal si hacemos como un campamento dentro de la casa?"  
rin:-"si seria buena idea,ademas a miku le parecería bien tener su primer campamento"  
meiko:-"mmm...¿un campamento en casa?...si ¿por que no? ademas miku no sabe que es acampar yo creo que la estaríamos enseñando que hay que hacer en un campamento  
rin:-"entonces la idea de len se llevara a cabo"  
luka:-"busquemos las carpas e instalemos las carpas aquí"  
gakupo:-"¿que tal si los hombre en una carpa y las mujeres en otra?"  
mikuo:-"me parece bien (todo me parece bien si kaito no esta serca de mi hermana)"  
miku:-"bueno ¿que esperamos?"  
después de que armaron las carpas todos se dedicaron a contar historias,terror ni de chiste se atrevieron a contar con la película que vieron fue suficiente (aburridos).Despues de haber escuchado las historias se decidieron a jugar verdad o reto ¿que pasara?...  
rin:-"bien empiezo yo... mm luka verdad o reto?  
luka:-"veamos...verdad"  
rin:-"¿te gusta gakupo? porque siempre los veo juntos..."

luka:-"claro que no me gusta solo somos amigos

rin:-"bien no importa te toca luka tu elijes"  
luka:-"mmmm...meiko..¿verdad o reto?  
meiko:-"reto"  
luka:-"pues te reto a que te vistas con vestido de niña y moñitos durante todo el juego  
meiko:-"¿¡QUE!? ...ok terminemos con esto.. *ponerse ropa de niña con colitas*  
meiko:-"bueno me toca mmm...miku  
miku:-"si?  
meiko:-"¿verdad o reto?"  
miku:-"mmm...reto"  
meiko:-"entonces ven  
miku:-"ok"  
meiko:-"*susurrando*  
miku:-"ok lo haré *asercandose a mikuo*  
mikuo:-"¿miku que pasa?"  
miku:-"* dándole un beso en la mejilla*

Kaito:-"(odiare a Meiko desde ahora)

miku:-"muy bien me toca a mi ...onii-san"  
mikuo:-"*s-si?  
miku:-"verdad o reto?"  
mikuo:-"verdad"  
miku:-"pues has tenido relaciones en el pasado?"  
mikuo:-"pues no que recuerde..."  
kaito:-"*tosiendo* men-ti-ro-so  
mikuo:-"bien me toca...kaito ¿verdad o reto?  
kaito:-"pues..."  
suena el reloj para anunciar que es hora de romir  
kaito:-"¡que lastima! no alcance a decirte  
mikuo:-"(ya veras kaito)  
Fin del episodio


	8. Un dia antes de mis primeras clases

capitulo 9:"un día antes de mis primeras clases"

mikuo:-"amaneció...esperen"  
mikuo:-"y...kaito¡?!"  
mikuo:-"*salir de la carpa* donde esta?...*entrar a la carpa de las chicas*  
mikuo:-"qu-que...¡KAITO! deja de abrazar a miku¡  
kaito:-"mantente en silencio la despertaras"  
mikuo:-"ya es mucho me hartaste kaito es hora de que dejes de acosar a mi hermana  
mikuo y kaito se pusieron a pelear hasta que...  
miku:-"!YA BASTA¡ paren de pelear ustedes dos son familia¡  
kaito y mikuo:-"jamas que me deje de fastidiar¡"  
meiko:-"creo que aquí hago falta yo ¿no? kaito y mikuo  
kaito y mikuo:-"*asustados*  
kaito:-"tranquila meiko solo jugábamos somo como hermanos yo y mikuo ¿cierto mikuo?  
mikuo:-"si ,nosotros somos como hermanos ¿no kaito?  
meiko:-"bien creo que ya paso la pelea, miku me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?"  
miku:-"claro meiko quiero aprender a cocinar"  
*miku y meiko se van a la cocina*  
mikuo:-"esto es tu culpa"  
kaito:-"¿ mía? pero si tu gritaste  
mikuo:-"a causa tuya"  
Gakupo:-"tal vez meiko se halla ido pero yo sigo aquí chicos vigilando los todo el tiempo..."  
kaito y miku:-"(maldito gakupo)  
rin:-"buen-os días *bostezando/"  
todos:-"buenos días"  
rin:-"Gakupo que le paso a mikuo y kaito?"  
Gakupo:-"nada solo una charla incomoda hubo en ellos dos nada mas  
* explosión*  
todos:-"meiko,miku ocurrió algo?  
meiko:-"un descuido mio se me olvido decirle a miku que apagara la estufa y se quedo prendida"

miku:-"estoy bien solo un poco mareada  
mikuo:-"¡MIKU! esta bien?"  
miku:-"* inconsciente*  
len:cuidado *echarle un baso con agua en la cara a miku*  
miku:-"estoy bien,ya desperté"  
mikuo:"me alegra oír eso*  
miku:"tranquilo onii-san estoy bien  
meiko:"mm..que tal si vamos a comer afuera esta vez?  
todos:-"siii vayamos¡"  
fin del capitulo


	9. Mi visita a un restaurante

capitulo 10:"mi visita a un restaurante"

miku:-"que emoción tengo por ir meiko,que debo llevar?  
meiko:-"pues ponte la ropa que te gusta,no debes llevar nada ya que allá nos darán las cosas que necesitamos para desayunar"  
miku:-"¿de verdad? suena genial un restaurante,ya quiero ir¡ "  
meiko:-"* sonríe* que linda es...  
kaito:-"miku...¿has visto mi bufanda azul?, no la encuentro"  
miku:-"no lo sé, pregúntale a mi onii-san el de seguro sabrá donde esta...  
luka:-"huele a que habrá una pelea de kaito y mikuo otra vez...meiko tente atenta a ellos..."  
meiko:-"si ya lo sé"  
miku:-"luka,no creo que se vallan a pelear casi recién se dijeron que eran como hermanos,¿no kaito?"  
kaito:-"see...claro...hermanos (porqué dijimos eso?)  
mikuo:-"¿oye miku has visto mis audífonos?,no los encuentro...  
kaito:-"mikuo yo no encuentro mi bufanda ¿tu la has visto?"  
mikuo:-"depende..."  
kaito:-"depende de ¿que?...  
mikuo:-"de que si prometes alejarte de mi hermana te diré donde esta"  
kaito:-"ok,ok lo prometo...(cruzando dedos)"  
mikuo:-"bien te diré..."  
kaito:-"donde esta?.."  
mikuo:-"está en ...no lo sé" (risita malévola)...que pena kaito..pero total ya prometiste...je..je  
kaito:-"crucé los dedos así no cuenta"  
mikuo:-"tu eres un...pedazo de...grrrrr esta vez no te lo perdono...KYAAA¡  
*mikuo y kaito se volvieron a pelear*  
meiko:-"veo que no pueden estar ustedes dos hablando...¿ cierto? creo que debo hacerles un castigo...  
kaito y mikuo:¡no si nos comportamos así es porque estamos jugando eso es todo¡  
meiko:-"de acuerdo los dejare pasar por esta vez pero si veo esto otra vez...  
miku:-"no pasara...si se atreven a pelear de nuevo no les hablare nunca.."  
meiko:-"muy bien miku..haci de firme debes ser como yo¡  
mikuo:-"miku...con la actitud de meiko...evitare que eso pase¡..  
kaito:-"tienes razón no quiero otra meiko en la casa"  
miku:-"bueno que esperamos?...!vamos¡  
len:-"tienes razón miku me muero de hambre..."  
mikuo:-"(acaso debo vigilar a todos en esta casa?)  
miku:-"me alegra de que me apoyes len * sonríe*"  
meiko:-"bueno que esperamos?..vamos ya al auto..¡ conduciré yo!  
todos:-"no te dejaremos conducir..."  
meiko:-"*mirada asesina para todos*"  
todos:-"conduce lo que quieras meiko"  
la misma historia se repite cuando fueron a la playa*  
rin:-"debemos pensar bien antes de hablar de que no conduzca meiko"  
miku:-"eeehh..que lindo restaurante..."  
kaito:-"*mirando a miku* pero no es tan lindo con lo que veo ahora *acariciando cabeza de miku*"  
mikuo:-"*mirada asesina a kaito*  
miku:-"recuerden lo que les dije a ustedes dos"...  
kaito y mikuo:"sí miku *bajar la mirada"  
meiko:-"aprendes rápido miku"  
*entrando a el restaurante*  
len:-"sentémonos serca del acuario"  
rin:-"para que veas cual de todos te vas a comer?..  
len:-"claro que no¡...un poco..pero !no¡  
miku:-"rin a mi me gusta la idea,se ve lindo el acuario.."  
Gakupo:-"apoyo a miku,ademas a luka tanbien le gusta estar ahí ¿no?  
luka:-"¿desde cuando sabes las cosas que me gustan?  
Gakupo:-"tu misma me lo dijiste"  
luka:-"cierto"  
* sentándose*  
kaito:-"¿porque miku debe sentarse con rin y len?"  
meiko:-"para que ustedes dos no se peleen de nuevo"  
miku:-"que emoción,hay varios platillos,no se cual elegir"  
rin:-"yo te ayudare miku" te recomiendo...este"  
miku:-"ok entonces lo quiero...pero agregenle puerros al platillo"  
rin:-"pero si el platillo es dulce"  
miku:-"pero ¿que tiene de malo?"  
mikuo:-"yo estoy con miku,¿que tiene de malo que la comida lleve puerros,yo le agrego puerros a mi comida a veces"  
rin:-"ok,es su platillo a ustedes le gusta comerlo a su modo"  
terminaron de almorzar,pagaron y se fueron*  
miku:-"me pregunto que pasara cuando valla a la escuela,!estoy emocionada¡


	10. Una mañana alocada para ir a la escuela

capitulo 11:"una mañana alocada para ir a la escuela"

miku:-"*despertando*.. mm..¿que hora es?...*bostezando*...  
miku:-"*viendo la hora*  
miku:"..."  
miku:-"¡¿HE?!...ya son las 7:53?...llegare tarde¡  
miku:"* vistiéndose* debo apresurarme * poniéndose un calsetin mientras salto hacia la puerta*"  
miku:-"llegare tard...*tropezando*...auch...  
mikuo:-"no otra vez...miku recuerda que mi reloj esta adelantado..."  
miku:-"onii-san...acaso no dijiste que lo arreglarías?*mirada asesina*  
mikuo:-"etto..miku me estas dando miedo...  
miku:-"*mirada yandere* hermanito ven hacia ACÁ¡  
mikuo:-"*salir corriendo* meiko ayudameee¡  
meiko:-"porque están molestando a las 5:21?  
mikuo:-"ayúdame miku me quiere matar¡  
miku:-"*sacar puerro de peluche*  
miku:-"*pegarle con el puerro*,onii-san tonto,tonto,tonto, TONTOO¡  
mikuo:-"ok,ya basta no lo volveré a hacer,cuando diga algo lo are de inmediato lo prometo¡..  
rin y len:-"ya basta ustedes dos,dejen dormir en paz¡"  
miku y mikuo:-"gomen-nasai¡  
miku:-"*enojada*  
mikuo:-"etto onee-san?...  
miku:-"que quieres?..."  
mikuo "por favor ¿ perdóname? ..si?  
miku:-"no"  
mikuo:-"entonces te haré cosquillas¡..  
miku:-"no te atreverías.."  
mikuo:-"*cosquillas* ñaca ñaca...

miku:-"onii-san ya para¡* reír*  
mikuo:-"soy capaz de hacer reír a mi onee-san cuando quiero"  
meiko:-"*tomando foto*  
mikuo y miku:"¿porque tomas fotos?"  
meiko:-"para mi álbum de momentos kawaii...  
miku:-"onii-san ve a vestirte ya que estas levantado para ir a la escuela"  
mikuo:-"no quiero ir"  
meiko:-"entonces tendre que pedirle a kaito que se valla con ella,y que la cuide y que este todo el tiempo con ella..  
mikuo:-"meiko donde esta mi uniforme?"  
miku:-"yeii mi onii ira a la escuela conmigo"  
kaito:-"miku yo ya estoy listo para ir a la escuela,¿vamos?"  
mikuo:-"lo siento kaito pero miku ira conmigo"  
kaito:-"como quieras"  
len y rin:-"espérenos nosotros tanbien debemos ir"  
meiko:-"creo que preparare el desayuno para todos"  
todos ya estaban listos,y se fueron hacia la escuela"  
miku:"(me pregunto como serán mis compañeros y compañeras,espero que sean buenos conmigo)  
fin del episodio


	11. Mi primer día de clases

capitulo 12:"mi primer día de clases"

*estando en la entrada de la escuela*  
mikuo:-"miku..¿te ocurre algo?  
miku:-"¿que pasa si..todos son malos conmigo?  
mikuo:-"tranquila si alguien te hace daño,yo te defenderé.."  
miku:-"¿como un super héroe?

mikuo:-"algo así"  
profesor:-"ah tu debes ser la estudiante nueva ¿no?  
miku:-"pues...¿sí?  
profesor:"que tímida es...bueno espera aquí mientras yo te presentare a los demás compañeros tuyos  
miku:-"o-ok" (que nervios,como saludare?) *escuchar nombre* (bueno aquí voy)  
miku:-"*sonrojada* hola soy miku Hatsune soy su nueva compañera...espero llevarnos bien con todos"  
todos:-"que linda es¡..  
todos:-que hermoso cabellos¡  
profesor:-"bien todos...miku puedes sentarte al lado de akaito  
miku:-"s-si *mirando a su compañero* (da miedo)  
akaito:-"(es mu linda) hola soy akaito  
miku:-"yo soy miku...un gus-gusto conocerte  
akaito:-"no seas miedosa aunque parezca malo soy bueno,no debes temerme"  
miku:-"ok"  
terminaron las clases y era hora del almuerzo*  
akaito:-"hey¡ miku cenamos juntos?  
miku:-"claro akaito-san"  
luki:-"valla akaito por fin te conseguiste una novia,estoy orgulloso de ti¡  
akaito:-"que?..no,estas confundiendo luki ella no es mi novia  
luki:-"entonces..¿quien es?  
akaito:-"pues es mi compañera"  
miku:-"hola es un gusto conocerte"*sonríe*  
luki:-"(es linda)  
nero:-"hola ¿que hacen?...pero..quien es ella?...akaito es tu novia?  
akaito:-"¿porque todos creen que es mi novia? es mi compañera"  
nero:-"cierto es obvio que tu no tienes novia"  
akaito:-"cuida tus palabras o te las arranco"  
neru:-"onii-san vamos a almorzar ya¡"  
nero:-" ok esperam..."  
neru :-"vamos ahora¡*ir corriendo*  
nero:-"waaaa ok adiós chicooss...¡  
luki:-"neru siempre tan entusiasta..pobre nero"  
akaito:-"tienes razón"  
mikuo:-"*buscando a miku* (¿donde se habrá metido?)  
mikuo:-"allá esta pero quienes son ¿ellos que la rodean?...  
miku:-"* sonreír junto a akaito*  
mikuo:-"esto ya es el colmo iré para allá.."  
grupo de chicas:-"mikuoooo¡ espéranos¡  
mikuo:-"ay no admiradoras *salir corriendo*  
miku:-"* distraída al ver a su hermano corriendo* onii...san?  
fin del episodio


	12. Mi primer día de clases parte 2

capitulo 13:" mi día en la escuela con mi hermano"

mikuo:-"akaito ayudameee¡  
akaito:-"como los viejos tiempos antes de que te fueras mikuo"  
mikuo:-"!deja de parlotear y ayúdame con estas admiradoras¡  
akaito:-"ya voy,ya voy"  
miku:-"etto...¿onii-san estas bien?  
mikuo:-"si estoy bien...por estas razones no vengo a clases ...prefiero las privadas"  
akaito:-"mikuo..¿conoces a miku?  
mikuo:-"claro es mi hermana"  
akaito:-"no sabia que tenias una hermana"  
mikuo:-"tranquilo hace unos pocos días yo tampoco lo sabia"  
luki:-"bueno me tengo que ir a almorzar nos vemos pronto"  
los tres:-"adiós luki"  
kaito:-"miiiikuuuuu¡ *corriendo*  
miku:-"are?..¿kaito?  
kaito:-"mikuuuu¡*abrazar* te extrañe mucho¡  
miku:-"kai-to¡  
kaito:-"¿si miku?  
miku:-"me afixi..."  
mikuo:-"miku¡..kaito IDIOTAAA¡  
kaito:-"miku?*dejando de abrazar*  
miku:-"*respirando* estoy bien..no se preocupen * sonreír*"  
kaito:-"oye...quien eres tu?*mirando a akaito*  
akaito:-"soy akaito shion"  
kaito:-"¿nos conocemos?  
akaito:-"creo que no"  
mikuo:-"ustedes dejen de hablar de ustedes mismos ayúdenme con miku"  
miku:-"onii-estoy bien vamos a almorzar?"  
mikuo:-"o-ok"  
* después de almuerzo*  
kaito:-"*susurrando* mikuo...  
mikuo:-"*susurrando* que kaito?..  
kaito:-"debemos cuidarnos de akaito...tengo una espina que me dice que esta demasiado cerca de miku y andan todo el rato hablando y sonriendo entre ellos,debemos cuidar de miku...  
mikuo:-"no lo creo akaito es mi mejor amigo y creo que no me hará eso a mi"  
kaito:-"bueno tu hace lo que quieras yo lo estaré vigilando"  
mikuo:-"(y me dicen celosos a mi..aunque miku es muy linda y soy su hermano...¿que estoy diciendo? no debo pensar eso de mi hermana...pero...tiene razón kaito debo protegerla..pero no estaré al lado de kaito)  
tocaron para entrar a clases*  
miku:-"ya tocaron,akaito vamos"  
akaito:-"claro miku *sonríe*  
kaito y mikuo:"*mirada asesina hacia akaito*"  
akaito:-"¿les ocurre algo a ustedes dos?"  
mikuo:-"no nada,no pasa nada...  
miku:-"bueno nos vemos pronto kaito y onii-san, adiós¡  
terminan las clases*  
miku:-"nos vemos mañana chicos¡  
akaito ,luki y nero: adiós miku¡  
mikuo y kaito:"miku vamos a casa"

miku:-"claro vamos¡*sonreír*  
mikuo y kaito: *sonrojados*  
miku:"(fue el mejor día de clases que he tenido,un poco alocado pero divertido ¿que sorpresas me traerá mañana?

Fin del cap /(*O*)/


	13. Llegando a mi hogar

capitulo 14:"llegada hacia el hogar"

miku:-"mikuo,kaito esto no se parece a la calle en que nosotros venimos"  
mikuo:-"tanbien lo pienso...¿no habremos equivocado de calle?  
kaito:-"no creo,siempre hemos regresado de seguro solo es la oscuridad que no nos deja ver bien..eso es todo  
miku:-"onii-san tengo miedo *abrazando*  
mikuo:-"*sonrojado* tr-tranquila miku yo te protegeré ..."  
kaito:-"debemos llamar a meiko (no me debo preocupar de que se abrasen, total son hermanos)"  
mikuo:-"yo la llamare *marcando numero*"  
llamando*  
meiko:-"hola?..."  
mikuo:-"Meiko debes ayudarnos..creo que nos hemos perdido..y todo es culpa de kaito (jajajaja)  
kaito:-"mi culpa,mi culpa..todo siempre mi culpa.."  
meiko:-"ok usen el rastreador vocaloid para encontrar la casa lo activaré  
mikuo:-"ok Meiko"  
mikuo:-"..."  
miku:-"pasa algo onii-san?"  
mikuo:-"chicos debemos estar ciegos"  
kaito:-"¿porque?"  
mikuo:-"porque acá dice que nuestro hogar ...esta en frente..."  
llamada*  
mikuo:-"¿ Alo?  
meiko:-"están en frente de la casa "  
mikuo:-"sí ya nos dimos cuenta de eso"  
llegando a la casa*  
los tres:-"llegamos¡"  
rin:-"mikuu¡  
miku:-"rin¡"

rin:-"me tenias preocupada"  
miku:-"lo siento rin"  
mikuo:-"¿desde cuando son tan amigas?  
miku:-"desde que llegue al mundo "  
rin:-"* reír*  
len:-"se tardaron demasiado"  
los tres:-"lo sentimos"  
meiko:-"bueno paremos de tanta charla la once esta lista"  
todos:-"ok"  
todos se fueron a dormir*  
miku:-"onii-san"  
mikuo:-"si miku?"  
miku:-"Meiko me dijo que mi habitación estaría lista para mañana ¿te vas a poner triste cuando me mude de habitación?  
mikuo:-"*sonrojado* claro que no vivimos en la misma casa no debo de ponerme triste por eso.."  
miku:-"que bien onii-san,si a mikuo no quiere que haga algo que no le gusta entonces no lo haré  
mikuo:-"en ese caso..no me dejes solo"  
mikuo:-"nunca lo haré onii-san estaré siempre a tu lado *sonriendo*  
mikuo:-"sonrojado* gracias onee-san"  
fin del episodio x3


	14. La llegada del chico tenebroso

capitulo 16:"la llegada de un chico tenebroso"

mikuo:-"miku,despierta es hora de levantarse"  
miku:-"mikuo,¿donde dijiste que estaba mi uniforme?"  
mikuo:-"esta encima de tu cama"  
miku:-"a ya lo veo"  
1 hora después*  
mikuo:-"¿porque tarda tanto miku?"  
kaito:-"iré a verla"  
mikuo:-"yo igual iré¡"  
kaito:-"ok.."  
*tocando la puerta*  
mikuo:-"miku ya apúrate llevas mucho tiempo ahí en tu habitación"  
*la puerta esta abierta*  
kaito:-"entremos debemos ver que le pasa"  
mikuo:-"ok pero detrás mio"  
entrando a la habitación*  
mikuo:-"miku te estamos esperan...*

miku:-"¿me veo bien con el uniforme nuevo?"  
mikuo y kaito:-"*sonrojados*  
rin:-"te ves muy bien miku * sonríe*  
miku:-"gracias rin"  
meiko:-"bajen a desayunar"  
miku y rin:" ¡ya vamos!"  
miku:-"onii-san,kaito vamos a desayunar"  
mikuo y kaito:-"si ya vamos¡  
*todos bajan*  
meiko:-"sus almuerzos están en la cocina, después de que desayunen van a buscarlos"  
todos:-"ok"  
*irse hacia la escuela*  
rin:-"miku no olvides lo que te dije anoche"  
miku:-"no lo haré,no me olvidare,pasaremos después de clases para preguntar"  
mikuo:-"¿de que hablan?  
miku:-"un trabajo de medio tiempo"  
mikuo:-"¿para que quieren trabajar?  
rin:-"porque se acerca el cumpleaños de len y queremos regalarle algo que le guste y que sea lindo"  
mikuo:-"ah ya veo"...  
mikuo:-"el cumpleaños de len?...(como lo pude olvidar)  
rin:-"si sera en unas dos semanas mas"  
mikuo:-"(uf..que alivio)  
*llegando a la escuela*  
miku:-"allá están todos´"  
miku:-"HEY¡ CHICOOSS¡ *saludando*  
akaito,luki y nero:"hola miku¡"  
miku:-"bueno kaito,onii-san los veo en el almuerzo adiós¡  
kaito y mikuo:-"adiós miku"  
kaito:-"tenemos que vigilar la que nadie le haga daño"  
mikuo:-"confió en akaito el la pro tejera mientras yo no este"  
kaito:-"como digas"  
*tocan a clases*  
miku:-"vamos akaito¡"  
akaito:-"si ya voy miku , adiós chicos¡"  
luki y nero:-"adiós miku y Akaito"  
*entrando a clases*  
profesor:-hoy les quiero presentar otro nuevo alumno  
miku:-"(un compañero más?)  
profesor:-"su nombre es taito"  
profesor:-"tienes algo que decir?"  
taito:-*negando con la cabeza*  
todos:-"da un poco de miedo mas que Akaito"  
profesor:-"muy bien siéntate detrás de miku hatsune"  
miku:-"(que?)  
taito:-"*mirando a miku* ( es muy linda)  
miku:-"etto...hola soy miku * sonreír*"  
taito:-"(¿porque me habla?, no le causo miedo como los demás?)  
miku:-"etto...te ocurrió algo en tu ojo derecho?"  
taito:-"no"  
akaito:-"tenemos que poner atención miku"  
miku:-"ok (porque no responde mucho?)  
fin del episodio  
esperen los próximos mañana


	15. Conociendo a mis nuevos compañeros

capitulo 17:"conociendo a mi nuevo compañero"

*tocaron para el almuerzo*  
akaito:-"miku vamos almorzar"  
miku:-"adelantate un poco,tengo que hacer algo"  
akaito:-"ok te esperare en la cafetería"  
miku:-"tranquilo no tardare,dile a mi onii-san y a kaito igual"  
akaito:-"ok"  
*akaito se va*  
miku:-"etto...hola soy miku...un gusto conocerte * sonreír*"  
taito:-"hola"  
miku:-"no quieres almorzar?"  
taito:-"¿no me tienes miedo?"  
miku:-"no,una persona me enseño que no hay que juzgar las apariencias,si no el de su corazón"  
taito:-"*sorprendido*"  
mikuo:-"mikuu¡"  
miku:-"hola onii-san"  
mikuo:-"akaito dijo que no vendrías en un rato y vine a ver si todo esta...¿quien es el?  
miku:-"es taito-san"  
mikuo:-"(es tenebroso)..."  
miku:-"bueno vamos almorzar onii-san?"  
mikuo:-"cl-claro"  
miku:-"adiós taito-san"  
*miku y mikuo se van*  
taito:-"es la primera chica que me dice cosas así, veo que su hermano tiene suerte al tenerla a su lado"  
*llegando a la cafetería*  
kaito:-"mikuuuu¡"  
miku:-"hola kaito"  
kaito:-"*abrazar* me tenias preocupado cariño"  
mikuo:-"kaito...  
kaito:-"¿que mikuo'  
mikuo:-"a-le-ja-te¡ *empujar a kaito*  
kaito:-"desde hoy es oficial que odio a lo hermanos sobre protectores"  
mikuo:-"ven miku siéntate junto ami"  
miku:-"no si me siento con algunos de ustedes dos se pondrán a pelear"  
miku:-"mejor me sentare al lado de akaito"  
*miku se sienta junto a akaito y taito...esperen...¿taito?*  
miku:-"kyaaaa"...¿taito-san?  
taito:-"hola miku"  
akaito:-"¿como apareciste ahí?  
taito:-"bueno miku me invitó a almorzar con ella y entonces aquí estoy"  
miku:-"ah si cierto,lo siento por un momento se me olvido"  
taito:-"tranquila a todos se no olvida algo de vez en cuando"  
miku:-"cierto *sonriendo*"  
mikuo:-"(¿acaso debo vigilar a todos los que están en esta escuela?)"


	16. Chapter 16

miku:-"taito-san que te ocurrió en tu ojo derecho?"  
taito:-"no me gusta hablar mucho sobre eso"  
miku:-"l-lo siento"  
taito:-"no importa muchos ya me han preguntado"  
miku:-"* reír*  
taito:-"¿porque ríes?"  
miku:-"rió para no deprimirte tanto * sonreír*"  
taito:-"(es muy tierna) * sonreír*"  
kaito y mikuo:-"*celosos*  
akaito:-"¿y a ustedes que les ocurrió ahora?  
kaito y mikuo:-"nada"  
akaito:-"que genio la de ustedes"  
nero:-"hey¡ chicos¡  
neru:-"holaa¡  
todos:!hola¡  
nero y neru:-"(hay un chico tenebroso)"  
miku:-"nero y neru sienten ce cerca de akaito"  
neru:-"¿la conozco?  
nero:-"es una amiga del grupo"  
neru:-"(no que no se incluían chicas?)  
miku:-"hola soy miku"  
neru:-"da igual,ven onii-san vamos a sentarnos juntos"  
nero:-"pero..."  
neru:-"onii-san recuerda que yo no acepto peros"  
nero:-"ok"  
*sentarse*  
miku:-"neru es como una versión de mikuo pero mujer"  
mikuo:-"yo no te mando a nada como neru,no te manipulo"  
todos:-"si lo haces"  
mikuo:-"me convertiré en una versión de meiko hombre si siguen contradiciendo me"  
todos:-"(si lo es)..ok"  
miku:-"ah¡ cierto olvidaron saludar a taito-san...¿donde se fue?  
akaito:-"es escurridizo"  
miku:-"debió tener algo importante que hacer de seguro"  
mikuo:-"(debo proteger a mi hermana de el parece bastante tenebroso)  
*taito esta en el techo*  
taito:-"ella es una buena chica,es la primera que conozco que no se asusta y que me dice tales palabras con sabiduría...sin duda es especial * sonreír*..debo volver a clases ya están por tocar la campana"  
*todos volvieron a sus salones*  
miku:-"el profesor nos dio un receso podemos hablar ahora"  
miku:-"taito quieres venir a mi casa después de clases?  
taito:-"no lo sé, nunca me han invitado alguien a su hogar"  
miku:-"tranquilo todos en mi casa son cariñosos,ademas tanbien va a ir akaito ¿no?"  
akaito:-"claro iré a tu casa miku"  
taito:-"ok, iré miku"  
miku:-"yeii vendrán mis amigos a mi casa¡"  
akaito:-"*reír*  
miku:-"*reír*"  
taito:-"(¿amigo?)  
*tocaron la campana para irse a casa*  
mikuo:-"vamos miku tenemos que volver pronto,meiko me dijo que hoy habrá comida con puerro"  
miku:-"espera,debo esperar a taito-san y akaito"  
kaito:-"¿porque debes esperarlos?  
miku:-"hoy los invité a mi casa,son mis nuevos amigos"  
kaito y mikuo:"!¿amigos?¡"  
taito:-"ya llegamos miku"  
akaito:-"fuimos por algo primero a mi casa"  
miku:-"fuiste a tu casa?"  
akaito:-"esta a unas dos casas después de la escuela"  
miku:-"ah ya veo"  
akaito:-"bueno ¿vamos?"  
kaito:-"*celoso*"  
mikuo:-"(no me debo preocupar tanto de akaito...pero el chico taito lo debo vigilar mas cerca)  
*llegaron a casa*  
taito:-"así se ve una casa rustica?..."  
kaito:-(¿casa rustica? que acaso el vive en una mansión?)  
akaito:-"¿una casa rustica? ¿acaso vives en una mansión ?  
kaito:-"(leyó mi mente?)"  
taito:-"pues algo parecido"  
miku:-"akaito que llevas en tu mochila?"  
akaito:-"bueno como yo he venido antes acá, pensé que seria mejor si traigo mi consola de juego y algunas películas nuevas"  
miku:-"valla eres genial akaito"  
kaito:-"(grrrrr te matare akaito)  
akaito:-"* sonreír* gracias miku"  
mikuo:-"(¿tengo que vigilar a mi mejor amigo ahora?...no espera no te vuelvas como kaito mikuo akaito y miku no pasara nada el no me hará esto)  
meiko:-"valla ya llegaron, la cena aun no esta lista siéntense cerca del televisor"  
todos:-"gracias"  
rin:-"akaito hola tanto tiempo sin verte por acá"  
akaito:-"hola rin..igual a pasado tiempo...ah si traje una consola de juegos"  
len:-"¿consola de juegos? pues que esperas conecta la"  
akaito:-"len siempre es entusiasta cuando se trata de juegos"  
miku:-"taito-san siéntate serca mio"  
taito:-"claro miku"  
*todos jugaron con la consola de juegos*  
meiko:-"ya esta lista la cena"  
todos:-"que bien¡"  
miku y mikuo:-"se ve todo delicioso con puerros¡"  
meiko:-"lo hice acordándome de miku"  
mikuo:-"¿y que hay de mi?"  
meiko:-"¿te conozco?"  
mikuo:-"*sentarse en una esquina* ¿porque eres mala meiko?"  
meiko:-"era broma"  
taito:-"*observando a todos*"  
taito:-"(me gustaría tener una familia unida como esta)"  
miku:-"*observando a taito*"  
taito:-"* dándose cuenta de que miku lo observa*  
miku:-"*sonreír*"  
taito:-"hm?...* sonreír*  
fin del episodio

* * *

**Hola :3 voy hacer mi nueva serie que se llamara casa Vocaloid ojala que les guste cuando lo cree :) bye **


	17. La confusión de mi hermano

mikuo:-"¿donde se metió miku ahora?"  
mikuo:-"¿ he?...salio de la peluquería con su cabello negro?"  
mikuo:-"pero si ella se veía linda con su cabello"  
mikuo:-"no será que se cambio su cabello para impresionar a un chico?  
mikuo:-"matare al chico que hiso cambiar a miku...hablaré con ella"  
mikuo:-"*asercandose a miku* miku,¿porqué te cambiaste el color de tu cabello?"  
miku zatsune:-"¿he?.. cambiarme el cabello pero si yo siempre lo he tenido de este color..además ¿quien eres tu?  
mikuo:-"no me vengas de quien soy yo...ahora mismo te cambias el color de tu cabellos original"  
miku zatsune:-"hombre que yo tengo desde siempre mi cabello negro no lo he cambiado¡"  
mikuo:-"ya es mucho vamos a hablar con meiko a ver que dice ella sobre esto"  
miku zatsune:-"e-espera yo no te conozco ! suéltame¡  
*llegando a casa*  
mikuo:-"meiko¡"  
meiko:-"¿que ocurre mikuo?"  
mikuo:-"dile a miku que esta mal cambiarse de cabello"  
miku zatsune:-"que te digo niño raro que es mi color de cabello original¡"  
kaito:-"¿que ocurre?  
mikuo:-"nada que te incumbe "kaito""  
kaito:-"huy que genio...¿quien es ella?"  
mikuo:-"es miku que no lo ves?"  
kaito:-"ella no es miku"  
miku zatsune:-"creo que me confunden con otra chica"  
mikuo.-"tu cállate señorita vas a estar castigada por cambiarte el color de tu cabello"  
*mientras en la tienda*  
miku:-"¿donde se fue mi onii-san? el sabe que aun no se regresar sola a casa"  
miku:-"debe estar serca mejor lo espero en un lugar seguro"  
*devuelta al tema de la casa*  
miku zatsune:-"ya le he dicho a todos que no soy la miku que ustedes conocen¡"  
len:-"pues claro que no lo eres has cambiado tu actitud "  
mikuo:-"lo ves ya van kaito y len que dice que ese cabello te lo tinturaste ademas canbias tu personalidad a rebelde ¿que te ocurre?  
miku zatsune:-"¿acaso se golpearon todos en la cabeza cuando eran bebes? le he dicho una y mas de mil veces que no soy la "tal otra miku" que ustedes conocen yo soy miku "zatsune" no hatsune"  
mikuo:-"ya empieza a crear apellidos falsos"  
meiko:-"creo que dice la verdad"  
los tres:-"he?"  
meiko:-"fíjense en su hombro no lleva un numero como miku"  
los tres:-"*mirando hombro*"  
los tres:-"..."  
mikuo:-"entonces si ella no es mi hermana...entonces...!LA DEJE SOLA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL¡  
meiko:-"¿COMO? apresúrate a buscarla mikuo ella no sabe volver a casa y el centro comercial esta apunto de cerrar"  
*mikuo llega al centro comercial*  
mikuo:-"!mikuuuu¡  
miku:-"onii-san¡ sabia que volverías por mi"  
mikuo:-"lo siento mucho miku...fue una confusión (no debo decirle la verdad de que la confundí si no va a creer que su propio hermano no la reconoce)"  
miku:-"bueno no importa lo importante es que puedo volver a casa"  
mikuo:-"ha sido un día de locos miku"  
miku:-"con ustedes tengo esos días siempre"  
*legando a casa*  
miku:-"ya llegamos¡"  
miku zatsune:-"*jugando con la consola de juegos*"  
miku:-"¿que es ella onii-san?"  
miku zatsune:-"tu debes ser la chica con la que me confundieron"  
miku:-"¿confundir? no no,mi onii-san jamas me desconocería"  
miku zatsune:-"¿en serio? bueno no importa me presentare...hola soy miku zatsune"  
miku:-"te llamas igual que yo * sonreír*"  
miku zatsune:-"si eso ya me di cuenta...creo que este sera el comienzo de una amistad"  
miku:-"si sera genial tenerte como amiga * sonreír*"  
mikuo:-"(debo recordar muchas cosas de mi hermana para que no ocurra esto de nuevo)"  
** fin del episodio hasta mañana nya x3**


	18. Una amiga igual que yo

mikuo:-"*escribiendo*"  
kaito:-"¿que haces mikuo?"  
mikuo:-"nada"  
kaito:-"*quitarle papel*"  
mikuo:-"¡hey! ¿que haces?"  
kaito:-"*leyendo*características de mi hermana"  
mikuo:-"*quitarle el papel*"  
kaito.-"¿haces eso para que no ocurra de nuevo? miku tiene un hermano que no la reconoce ni en pintura"  
mikuo.-"cállate kaito"  
miku zatsune:-"buenos días"  
kaito y mikuo:-"buenos días miku"  
miku:-"buenos días"  
kaito.-"p-pero si ya te saludamos"  
miku zatsune:-"idiota me saludaron a mi"  
kaito:-"..."  
mikuo:-"al parece que yo no soy el único que se equivoca ademas como te equivocaste tienen el cabello diferente"  
kaito:-"(búrlate lo que quieras mikuo yo se como dejarte mal en frente de tu hermana)"  
miku:-"meiko ¿que hay de desayunar hoy?"  
meiko:-"hmmm...no había pensado eso bueno hagamos el desayuno juntos"  
todos:-"no"  
meiko:-"*mirada asesina a todos*"  
miku:-"meiko siempre nos gana con su mirada miku"  
miku zatsune:-"ya me di cuenta"  
rin:-"hay dos miku en esta casa ahora"  
len:-"menos mal que no hay dos rin"  
rin:-"¿que dijiste?"  
len:-"nada -_-"  
miku zatsune:-"rin controla a len ¿verdad?"  
len:-"claro que no"  
mikuo:-"len...rin si te controla"  
miku:-"len ahora estamos iguales"  
len:-"si...que aburrida es nuestra vida miku"  
taito:-*saliendo de la habitación de miku*"  
mikuo:-"pero q...¿que demonios hacia taito en tu habitación miku?"  
miku:-"no lo se"  
taito:-"tranquilo mikuo la puerta estaba cerrada y no me contestaban asi que entre por la ventana de miku ya que estaba abierta"  
miku:-"taito-san es un nin-ja"  
taito:-"algo parecido"  
miku zatsune:-"¿quien es el?"  
miku:-"es mi amigo"  
miku zatsune:-"es bastante misterioso"  
miku:-"claro que no lo es, el es una persona amable"  
miku zatsune:-"* sonrisa malévola* entonces miku..¿te gusta taito?"  
miku:-"¿que?"  
mikuo:-"*celoso*"  
kaito:-"*celoso*"  
taito:-"* sonrojado*"  
miku zatsune:-"y al parece que taito le gusta miku por lo sonrojado que esta"  
taito:-"c-claro que no me gusta miku es mi amiga"  
miku:-"lo ves miku-sama"  
miku zatsune:-"ok ok solo bromeaba"  
miku.-"* reírme*"  
mikuo:-"miku ¿por qué te ríes?"  
miku:-"es una broma ¿no? y con las bromas hay que reírse"  
miku zatsune.-"tu si sabes miku"  
miku zatsune:-"miku ¿vamos a dar un paseo? esta soleado ademas te quiero llevar al centro comercial"  
miku:-"claro miku-sama"  
continuara...


	19. Una amiga igual que yo parte dos

miku zatsune:-"miku..."  
miku:-"¿si?"  
miku zatsune:-"se que es tu segunda vez en el centro comercial pero..."  
miku:-"¿que ocurre?"  
miku zatsune:-"¿era necesario venir con tu hermano?"  
mikuo:-"claro que lo es¡...ademas miku no puede ir a ninguna parte sin mi..."  
miku:-"no es cierto normalmente puedo ir sola sin ti...solo es que no se como volver a casa..."  
mikuo:-"insinúas que si supieras volver a casa sola...¿me dejarías?"  
miku zatsune:-"que son novi-hermanos? (mezcla de novios y hermanos por miku zatsune)  
mikuo:-"claro que no lo somos¡..solo somos hermanos"  
miku:-"mikuo..."  
mikuo:-"¿que?"  
miku:-"yo no insinuó dejarte...jamas te dejaría solo"  
mikuo:-"miku..."  
*escena rosa*  
miku zatsune:-"¿seguros que no son novi-hermanos?  
miku y mikuo:-"claro que no somos novios¡"  
miku zatsune: =_= "ok ok..."  
miku:-"ademas mikuo no siente nada por mi...es obvio somos solo hermanos ¿no mikuo?"  
mikuo:-"claro..solo hermanos"  
miku zatsune:-"ah mira mikuo"  
mikuo:-"¿que cosa? *voltearse*"  
miku zatsune:*agarrar a miku y correr*  
mikuo:-"zatsune no veo nada...¿que me quieres mostrar?..."  
mikuo:-"¿donde se fueron?  
*mientras en un lugar de la tienda*  
miku:-"¿porque corremos miku-chan?"  
miku zatsune:-"porque no quiero estar cerca de mikuo...el se altera por todo"  
miku:-"tal vez sea un poco como tu dices..pero lo hace por protegerme"  
miku zatsune:-"aja si claro..."  
miku:-"¿ hacia donde nos dirijimos?  
miku zatsune:-"no lo se vamos a la casa del terror esta en una parte del centro comercial en el área de juegos"  
miku:-"pero ese lugar..debe..dar miedo.."  
miku zatsune:-"ese es el motivo de la casa del terror"  
miku:-"ok..."  
*mientras donde esta mikuo*  
mikuo:-"esa zatsune juro que la matare cuando vuelva a verla..."  
taito:-"hola mikuo"  
mikuo:-"(el amigo tenebroso de miku) hola taito..."  
taito:-"¿te ocurre algo?"  
mikuo:-"una chica rara se llevo a mi hermana..miku la acaba de conocer..me distraje un poco y...se fue"  
taito:-"¿hablas de miku zatsune?"  
mikuo:-"claro"  
taito:-"te ayudo a buscarlas...de seguro deben estar en el área de juegos apunto de entrar a la casa del terror en el centro comercial"  
mikuo:-"¿como sabes todo eso?"  
taito:-"intuición"  
mikuo:-"ya veo...pues ¿que esperamos?...(no debo confiarme mucho)"  
*en el área de juegos"  
miku zatsune:-"mira quédate acá yo voy a comprar algunos boletos para jugar"  
miku:-"claro me quedare aquí"  
miku zatsune:-"ok ahora vuelvo"  
miku:-"(mikuo debe estar buscándome...bueno ya me encontrará)"  
teto:-"hola quiero hacerte una pregunta"  
miku:-"¿a mi?"  
teto:-"no a la pared =.= obvio que a ti"  
miku:-"ah..ok"  
teto:-"¿tu eres una estudiante del curso 7°c?"  
miku:-"si..¿por que preguntas?"  
teto:-"un gusto conocerte soy teto...aunque tenga mayor edad soy una nueva compañera tuya"  
miku:-"*recordando todos los compañeros* ah..si me acuerdo que una vez te saltaste de clases"  
teto:-"si era una emergencia de ultimo minuto"  
miku:-"y...¿que haces aquí?"  
teto:-"eso es lo que te quiero preguntar a ti"  
gumi:-"teto-san¡"  
teto:-"gumi... pensé que estarías ocupada hoy en el trabajo..."  
gumi:-"me dieron tiempo libre"  
gumi:...¿quien es ella?"  
teto:-"ella es una compañera de mi escuela"  
miku:-"hola soy miku hatsune"  
gumi:-"hola un gusto soy gumi megpoid"  
miku zatsune:-"valla miku...haces amigas mas rápido de lo que creo"  
mikuo:-"mikuuuu¡"  
miku:-"onii-san?"  
mikuo:-"por fin te encuentro"  
miku:-"estoy bien onii-san..no debes preocuparte tanto de mi"  
taito:-"hola miku"  
miku:-"taito-san?"  
miku zatsune:-"bueno ya que todos estamos reunidos ¿vamos a la casa del terror?"  
todos:-"claro¡"  
* después de entrar a la casa del terror mikuo y miku fueron los que se asustaron mas u.u... después se disidieron por ir a otra atracción y se la pasaron bien todos pero después era hora de volver a casa...  
esperen el próximo capitulo


End file.
